


"A piggyback ride?"

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: A hint of nsfw (but not really), F/M, Fluff, Poor translation of Spanish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: Having both joined the Van der Linde gang within weeks of each other, you & Javier had developed a close friendship, helped by the fact you were the only person in camp who had an understanding of Spanish.But a freak accident and a shared love of raspberries was about to shed light on your true feelings to each other.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466602
Kudos: 43





	"A piggyback ride?"

It was a beautiful clear day as you walked along the path, leading you out of the confines of camp. Just up ahead, you noticed the familiar figure of Javier standing with his back to you as he took his turn performing guard duty. Hearing your gentle approach from behind, he turned to face you greeting you with a nod of his head and small smile.

“Does Grimshaw know you’re trying to escape?” he joked as you made your way closer to him.

“Of course not, and don’t you go telling her either” you teased, knowing full well any secrets you had would be safe with Javier. 

Having both joined the gang within weeks of each other, you had both grown quite close to each other in those early days, especially when Javier realised you were the only person in camp who understood some of his Spanish ramblings. The revelation allowed you to offer your services as a translator/English teacher in an effort to make sure he didn’t feel isolated from the rest of the group.

Yet over the last few weeks, you’d found yourself developing other feelings towards your friend; romantic feelings that you just couldn’t shake off, no matter how you tried. 

“So, where you off to on this fine day _amiga_?” Javier casually asked, bringing you out back out of your daydream.

"Oh nowhere really” you answered, taking the time to fix the fastening on your satchel to avoid meeting his eyes as he looked straight at you. “I saw some herbs in the clearing nearby that I thought I could perhaps smuggle into camp to liven supper up”

“That's a good idea, though I think anything Pearson cooks is beyond help” he chuckled before pausing, watching you for a moment as his hand scratched his chin in thought, “Say, is there any chance you could pick a few extra for me while you're at it?” He asked whilst watching your every move. "Anything that Pearson cooks does need extra flavour"

“Of course I can, anything for you” you replied absentmindedly before realising what had just spilled out of your mouth. Frozen to the spot, you felt your cheeks burn crimson as you hoped he hadn't realised what you had just said. Spinning on your heels, you quickly turned away from Javier's intense gaze, who's sweet smile had now transformed into a smug smirk at your obvious discomfort.“Er...anyway I best head off before it gets too dark,” you stammered as you walked off as fast your legs would take you down the track.

Behind you, you swore you heard a light chuckle from Javier as he returned to keeping guard.

* * *

It was only a few minutes walk to your chosen destination and you were pleasantly surprised at the variety of herbs to choose from. Picking a selection that included some oregano and thyme, you carefully placed them into your satchel before spotting a bush laden with juicy ripe raspberries. Your mouth drooled at the thought of having some as a treat later that night in camp, and you soon found yourself grabbing a few handfuls and wrapping them inside a clean handkerchief whilst wondering if Javier would like to share with you. The mental image of you feeding him one and him licking your fingers clean made you blush and excited all at the same time.

Lost in a world of your own, it wasn't until it was right next to you that you heard the unmistakable sound of a Western Diamondback rattlesnake slithering past you. Quickly glancing around to see if you could locate the snake before it located you, you took aim with your revolver, but it was too late. The only sound that could be heard now was your cries of pain as you felt it's fangs sink into the flesh above your ankle.

In what felt like eternity, but was in fact more like only a minute or two later, you heard footsteps running towards the position where you lay.

“ _Cariño? Que de pasa?_ ” Javier asked, his voice filled with concern for you “I heard you screaming.”

Tears ran down your face, staining your cheeks as you struggled to get the words out to try to explain what had just happened. 

"Let me take a look” Carefully lifting your foot, Javier looked at the wound and tutted “I'm going to need to take off your stocking and shoe. Is that okay?” He asked, looking at your face for approval. You quickly nodded, wiping away your tears, as he unbuckled your shoe and slid it off, gently placing his hands on your leg to slowly roll the stocking down to your ankle. “Okay, hold still a moment,” he told you before placing his lips to the wound. Forgetting the pain for a brief moment, you felt your face flush as you watched his hands firmly holding your leg, and your mind wandered to the thought about him kissing up your leg instead of sucking out the deadly venom.

As Javier moved away to spit the poison out, you quickly reached for your satchel and pulled out your flask, passing it over to him so he could wash away the bitter taste.

"Thank you" you said softly, placing your shoe back on.

“No problem at all, I’m sure you’d do the same for me if I needed help.” Outstretching his hand, to which you readily accepted, he asked, “Do you think you can walk?”

“I think so” you replied, pulling yourself to your feet. However, placing your injured foot on the ground, you soon grimaced and stumbled back “or maybe not.” Placing a hand on his arm to steady yourself, you turned to face him, “Look, I'll be fine, you head back before you get into trouble with Hosea for leaving your post” 

Looking back at the short distance, Javier formed a plan in his mind instead.

“Why don't I give you a piggyback ride back instead?”

“ ** _A piggyback ride_ **?” you questioned, furrowing your brow at the suggestion

“That is how you Americans say it, no?"

"It is, but I can't expect you to carry me all that way"

"It's only a short way" he smiled, crouching down to allow you to hop onto his back. Gingerly you wrapped your arms around his neck and climbed up. You felt your face flush once more as his hands grip onto the underside of your thighs before moving off in the direction of camp.

As you both made back up that dusty little path to camp, you both found yourselves laughing at the absurdity of the situation, while everyone else glanced over, confused looks upon their faces, to see what all the commotion was.

* * *

You sat next to Javier and quickly slid a few herbs over to him before John took his seat opposite to you at the table. 

"God, how can anybody eat this?” John moaned as he looked over at the two of you willingly placing yet another spoonful of the enhanced stew into your mouths “Seriously, how the hell are you guys doing that?”

Javier smirked at you as he teased John. "Maybe we just managed to take out all the good bits before you got yours." 

John huffed in response, standing up to take his leftovers to dispose of them somewhere else.

“Quit windin' Marston up" you giggled, taking a final spoonful of your meal, before pushing your plate away from you.

"I can't help it, I guess I just like trying to make you laugh and smile" he replied, flashing you a bashful grin.

You smiled back, resting your head on his shoulder and instinctively he placed a protective arm around yours.

“I wanted to say thank you for before”

“ _No lo menciones_ " he yawned, too tired to even try translating his thoughts into English "¿ _Todavía te duele el tobillo_?"

"My ankle? Still a bit tender, but thanks to you - I'll live" you half joked. "Oh...I have a small present as a way of thanks," you told him, reaching to grab the wrapped bundle of raspberries from your satchel.

" _Ay frambuesas! - mi favorito! Mucho gracias, ¿pero como supiste?_ "

"They're my favourite too - I took a chance you'd also like them" you bashfully replied, handing him one. Finishing the first one, he then picked up another and brought to your lips. Without thinking you gratefully swallowed the fruit from his finger tips before licking them clean.

He couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he watched you, before leaning in to place his lips against your own, for the most tender of kisses.

Breaking away from the embrace, Javier placed his forehead against your own, his beautiful brown eyes staring straight back into yours.

" _He estado queriendo hacer por mucho tiempo_ " he admitted, brushing a stray hair from your face.

You smiled back at him. "And why didn't you make a move sooner?"

" _No sé, pero vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido ahora"_ he whispered in your ear as he took your hand and led you back towards your tent

**Author's Note:**

> My Spanish is rusty at best - but hopefully I've used the right translations (feel free to correct me if they are hopelessly wrong)
> 
>  **amiga** \- _friend_
> 
>  **¿Cariño? ¿Que de pasa?** \- _Sweetheart? What's wrong?_  
>    
> **no lo menciones** \- _Don't mention it_
> 
>  **¿Todavía te duele el tobillo?** -. _Is your ankle still sore?_
> 
> **ay frambuesas - mi favorito! ¿como supiste?** \- _Ah raspberries - my favourite! How did you know?_
> 
> **He estado queriendo hacer por mucho tiempo** \- _I've been wanting to do that for a long time_
> 
>  **No sé, pero vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido ahora** \- _no idea, but let's make up for lost time now_


End file.
